seacret relationships
by rangerromance
Summary: madisonnick have a seacret relationship shh dont tell anyone! a new arrival catcches xanders eye as vida trys to protect her sister. plese read and review
1. Chapter 1

Seacret relationships.

Disclaimer:I don't own power rangers. I own anything you don't recognise!.

Chapter 1

Rock Phorium.

Nick walked into Rock Phorium from the front entrance he pulled on his work shirt as he spotted Vida on the decks. Xander was 'supervising' and Chip was doing some pricing on the bargain bin.

Madison or Maddie as her friends called her was no where to be seen, he walked over to the little stage where the dj decks where set up. He motioned for Vida to take her head phones off, "Whats up?" Vida asked as she moved her headphones, so she could hear him out of one ear while still hearing her music in the other.

"Wheres Maddie?" Nick asked as he perched on the edge of the stage, Vida smirked "Why Nicholas?" she asked slyly as she flicked a switch on the turntables. "I was just wondering" he replied as he stood with his back to Vida hiding the slight shade of crimson that had appeared on his cheeks.

"If it means that much to you shes in the office" Vida said without another word as she put her headphones back over her ears. Nick smiled as a thanks and threw a sweet from the counter at her.

She laughed as she caught it, Nick opened the door and saw all the shades drawn and Maddie sitting at the desk. Doing what looked like some paper work, "Hey Nick" she said as he entred the room shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Maddie what you erm working on?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck, she looked at him weirdly, "Just some paper work" she replied. As he perched on the edge of he desk.

"Listen Maddie I was wondering if you wern't busy later I'd love to show you this new place I've found just near rootcore. I think you'll really like it" He added quickly, Maddie smiled "Sure I'd love to" she replied.

She stood and quickly kissed his cheek before heading back into the shop, Nick stood shocked for a moment as he made to follow Maddie into the shop. She was now standing next to Vida chatting to her. When Nick entred she smiled and winked as he walked to Xander. "Er sis" Vida waved her hand in front of her sisters face, "Whats going on between you and Nick?" Vida asked as she looked at her sibling. "Me and Nick nothing why?" Madiie asked looking inocent.

Nick tapped his watch mouthing seven o'clock, Maddie nodded as he continued to talk to Xander.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maddie walked into rootcore where she saw Udonna talking with Nick himself. "Of course Nick" she heard Udonna say as she approached Nick. Udonna smiled as she made her way to helpClare.

"You ready to go?" Nick asked as he stood up, she nodded as he shyly grasped her hand and led her out of rootcore. They soon came to a clearing where there was a small pool cut out into the earth.

Nick led her closer as she saw there where candles set up around the edge, as she stared into the crystal clear water. "Well would you like to go for a dip?" he asked as he was already drawing his wand.

5 minutes later they were seated in the pool enjoying each others company, "Well what do you think?" Nick asked as he grasped her hand lightly. "I think its amazing, but how did you do it?" she asked

Nick laughed, "Don't worry Maddie just enjoy the moment", he said as he leaned in and lightly touched his lips to hers.

OMG! Pool scene! What will the others say if and when they find out?

Will there relationship work?

Will a new arrival fall for certain green ranger?

Find out on the next chapter! Please read and review lots of love and hugs rangerlove!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own power rangers. I own anything you don't recognise!.

Not going public

"Madie?" There heard someone yelling They looked at each other and quickly summoned there clothes. They made their way towards rootcore, Vida and Xander were practising their spells.

Just before they entred Nick gave Maddie a small kiss on the cheek before they entred, she smiled shyly as she went to sit on the steps. "Xander!" Vida yelled as her hair turned bright pink.

"I'm sorry V" Xander replied as he slowly backed away from the advancing Vida. Nick was slowly flipping a coin up and down, watching Madison try and catch her sister before she did some serious damage to Xander.

"Enough!" Udonna said as she came in followed by Clare, Vida smacked Xander on the back of the head as she went back to her spell books. Madison smiled at her sister as she went over to the book case that housed the books.

Nick being the daredevil he was, stood up and made his way over to the book case lightly touching Madisons waist. Just for a moment, before he grabbed the book he was looking for and returned to sit on the steps.

Vida stood up and made her way over to her sister, "Maddie are you ok?" she asked as Madison turned round. "I'm fine sis just a bit hot" Maddie replied as she waved her hand in front of herself. To try and cool her down, Vida smiled "Sure hey you guys want a lift to the rock porium?" Vida asked as she made her way over to the exit to rootcore.

"Sure" Chip said as he made to folow Vida out of rootcore, Xander put his spellbook back on the shelf as he headed out of rootcore. He paused in the door way, "You to coming?" he asked as he lent against the door way.

"Yeah just give me a sec" Maddie replied as Xander nodded and left, "That was so hard" Maddie sighed as she lent againt the nearest wall. Her eyes drifting shut, Nick smiled she was acting like she had gone twenty rounds.

"Maddie if its to hard..." Nick started, "No no its not its just very tempting" she said without opening her eyes.

Nick moved closer to Madison, he lightly placed his hands on her waist her instictivley went to his neck. "You know we could always skip work, go to the forest for a dip" Nick whispered suductively in her ear.

"We can't" Madison replied as she slipped out of his grasp, "After work then" Nick smiled as he gave her a gentle kiss before heading out of rootcore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the rock phorium

Vida slowling turned the records on the dj decks as the music continued to flow into her ears.Xander was debating whether or not to go and ask Vida if she wanted to grab some lunch.

Nick was restocking some records as Maddie was currently standing at the counter changing the film in her camera. Chip was working in the office, Xander bit his lip and made his way over to Vida.

"Hey V you want to grab some lunch with me?" he asked a bit to quickly, Vida nodded as she placed her headphones on decks.She followed Xander out of the rock phorium, Maddie smiled as her sister winked at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much later in the day Maddie and Nick where making their way through the forest towards the pool, their hands where entwined. As they stopped and slid into the pool, they spoted two other people in tthe pool.

Their lips where joined "Oh my god...

Please read and review, omg god who is it? Well i know but you don't so haha.

What will happen with Xander and Vida?

Will Maddie and Nick be able to keep their relationship seacret?

Please read and revie lots of love and hugs rangerromance.xxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own power rangers. I own anything you don't recognise!.

Excuses

"What the hell!" Nick said as he let go of Madisons hand, the couple broke apart Vida's eyes went wide. She removed her self from Xanders embrace, "What are you doing here?" she asked as she looked at her sibling.

"Could ask you the same question!" she replied as Xander smirked behind his hand, Vida turned and smiled at him. "But sis why are you here with our leader?" Vida asked as she returned to sit next to Xander.

"Er well Nick offered to show me this place because I was stressed out from the battles we have" Madison replied "And your excuse?" Nick asked as he stared Vida and Xander down.

"Same as yours" Xander said finaly speaking up as Vida leaned on him, "Uh huh and thats why we saw you kissing right?" Nick asked as he approached the pool. "Ah well played Nick" Xander said with a laugh.

Maddie stepped into the pool and sat on the ledge, Nick followed and sat next to her. "So are you two together now then?" Nick asked as he rested his hand on Madisons.She lightly grasped his fingers.

Vida looked at both Nick and Madison, Nick crossed his leg hiding his and Madisons hands. "Any way we better go we have to get to work" Xander said as he stood up from the pool.

He offered his hand to Vida, she took it and followed Xander out of the pool. They walked away her arm linked with his, Nick waited until both Xander and Vida were out of sight.

He uncrossed his legs and kissed Maddies hand, "That was to close" Maddie said as she moved closer to him. He wrapped an arm round her waist and lightly kissed her ear lobe "I love you so much" he whispered.

Maddie looked into his light green eyes, she smiled "I love you to" she replied as their lips met in a love filled kiss. Nick's hands came to rest on the small of her back, as hers wrapped round his neck.

Nick slowly kissed the side of her mouth working his way down her neck to her shoulders. Nick grinned when he heard Madison sigh at the loss of his lips, "You know Maddie Blue was always my faveorite colour" Nick said with a smile.

Maddie grinned and kissed his cheek, as he helped her to stand as they made their way back to rootcore. They found it empty "Well where is everyone?" Udonna asked as she entred from her quarters.

"Xander and Vida are doing their shift at the rock porium and Chip is with them." Nick answered as he looked at his mentor. "Well since you two are here why don't you work on your incantations" she continued.

They grinned at eah other and sat down to work

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the rock phorium

Xander and Vida were talking by the counter, "Don't you think Nick and Maddie were acting a little weird?" Xander asked Vida as he faced the emo chick. "A little bit I mean they have been spending a lot of time together recently" Vida replied.

"Yeah like them coming to the pool together" Xander said witha grin "But if they were together they would have told us right?" Vida asked with a hint of concern. "I'm sure they would Maddie would have told you after all you are her sister" Xander replied trying to calm the worries of the pink ranger.

"I guess your right" Vida replied as he wrapped an arm round her, "But i swear I saw them holding hands...

Please read and review lots of love and hugs rangerlovexxxxxx.

Will Nick and Maddie keep their relationship secret?

Will Xander and Vida catch the couple out?

Look out for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own power rangers. I own anything you don't recognise!.

Nearly Caught

Nick was reading a magazine as he sat on the counter in the rock porium it had been a very slow day. He was very tempted to go and get an ice cream from the vender outside, but he couldn't leave the store unattended.

He pulled at the hem of his work shirt the tempreture in the store increasing slightly, he fanned himself with his magazine. He silently wished Toby had bought an air conditioner for the store.

He layed down on the counter as best as he could making sure he didn't knock over the cash register in the process.He slowly let his eyes drift close, as the heat of the store lulled him into sleep.

Madison was slowly walking towards the rock porium she was carrying her work shirt in her hand. She was wearing an airy blue shirt and a pair of stonewashed cut off jeans, she spotted the ice cream vender and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madison walked into the rock porium and spotted Nick lying on the counter she lent over the counter and let her ice cream drip onto Nicks lips. He moved but didn't wake up, she dripped more ice cream on his lips.

She held the ice cream in one hand, and slowly placed her lips on his slowly kissing until she felt him respond. As they broke apart Nick sat up, "Well thats a nice way to wake up" Nick said with a grin.

Madison laughed as she pulled on her work shirt, licking her ice cream as she made her way over to the backroom. Nick grinned as he watched his girlfriends hips sway as she walked away.

Maddie began by restocking the cds while Nick continued to sit on the counter, he was debating whether or not to shut up shop so he could spend some alonetime with madison. He walked over to Madison after making sure no one was going to come in the shop.

He wrapped an arm round her waist, the other on her hip. He lent his head down planting kisses along her neck, she sighed as Nick worked his magic on her neck. "Its really hot in here Maddie" Nick whispered as he kissed her more passionatley.

"You know the back rooms much cooler" Madison replied as she rested her hands on his as they lightly swayed. She let herself be steared into the back room as Nick locked the door behind them.

Maddie grinned as Nick captured her lips in a searing kiss that took her breath away he rested his hands on the small of her back as hers slid up into his hair. Nick slowly moved his hands to the front of Madisons work shirt, he began to unfasten the buttons. He paused after everyone to make sure she was ok.

Soon Nick had undone all the buttons he gently pushed it down her arms , it fell to the floor with a soft thud. Soon Nicks shirt was was thrown in the corner, as he made his way from her lips to her neck. He grinned as he heard her sigh as he left her lips. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss the sound of someone knocking on the door was heard.

The abruptly broke apart as Nick darted over to the door, Maddie quickly put on her work shirt to cover the marks on her neck. It was Xander standing at the door talking to Nick a big grin on his face acting like he knew what they had been up to.

Madie rushed past him and headed into Toby's office, "Why were you and Maddie in the stroe room Nick?" Xander asked as he looked at his leader trying to think of an excuse. "Hey Nick can you help me with this?" It was Toby Nick silently sent up a prayer thanking Toby for getting him out of this situation.

Xander shook his head and pulled out his morpher he had a call to make.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick and Madison were walking to Nicks appartment the only safe place from their friends. "That was to close with Xander today" Maddie said as Nick opened his front door.

"Yeah way to close" Nick replied as he shut the door.

They didn't hear a camera click off, and someone turning away heading towards the rock phorium.

Please read and review lots of love and hugs rangerromancexxxxx

What will happen with Nick and Madison now they are away from there friends?

Who is Xander making a call to?

Who was filming Nick and Madison?

Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Taking things further.

Disclaimer: I don't own power ranger i own the idea only!

"I swear to you they where in the backroom for about 10 minutes and they sure as well wern't doing a stock take" Xander said into his morpher. As he layed his camera on the desk.

"I can't belive it" Vida replied as she placed Maddie's camera on the table in rootcore. "Thats what I saw" Xander reasured her as he sat on his red leather chair, he grinned "Any way V how bout we meet up at the pool to discuss our plan of action. For the two love birds" Xander said as he fanned himself.

"Sounds good I'll see you there in 10 cya" Vida said as he shut her morpher. She couldn't believe it her little sister and their leader. She laughed as she picked up a photo album out of a nearby cupboard.

Seeing Maddie and herself as little kids, smiling in every photograph, she grinned as she flipped through the pages.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No way" Nick said as he looked through the cuboards in his kitchen in search of some popcorn. "Its true Vida pushed his face into his birthday cake!" Maddie said with a laugh as she sat on the counter in Nick's kitchen.

"Where is that popcorn" Nick asked himself as he stood and looked in one of the higher cuboards, his crimson red shirt sliding up slightly as he stretched. Maddie grinned as she chewed on some spearmint gum.

"Ah ha! I knew we had some!" Nick said as he stood up throwing the bag of popcorn to Maddie as he climbed down form the counter he was standding on. Maddie blew some dust off of the bag, "How old is this stuff?" she asked as she turneed the bag over looking for the expiry date.

"Its not old its vintage" Nick replied as he opened the the fridge, "Yeah I agree with you there" Maddie said as she accepted the soda he passed her. "I feel kinda bad though" Nick heard Maddie say from the living room.

He sighed as he entred the room, "Maddie its the best thing that way we don't get hassled and I don't get my buttt kicked by your sister." Nick said with a little grin as he sat down on the sofa next to Maddie.

"I don't think she'll kick your butt, more like break every bone in your body...

Sorry I haven't updated I have been MEGA busy so enjoy the chappie I'll update asap

Luv to all my readers and reviewers rangerromance xxx

Stay tunned!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see previous chapter!

"V!" Maddie called as she entred rootcore V stood from the chair she was sitting on, "Woah Maddie wheres the fire?" she asked as she held onto her sister, "Theres dark magic in the plaza" Udonna voice said from behind them.

Both sisters drew their morphers "Ready?" Vida asked as they flipped their morphers open. "Ready" Maddie replied "Magical source mystic force" they cried as they morphed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They reached the plazza to find the guys battling a giant bird who was wailing loud enough to break glass. "Tornado power!" Vida cried as she launched herself into the air, this knocked the bird off balance. The wailing stopped, "Thanks V" Nick said as they joined the girls.

"Well well looks like the rangers can't handle a little noise" Necroli said asshe waved her wand. The rangers flew backwards landing roughly on the floor, "Since when does she have magic?" Chip asked as he drew his magi staff, transforming it into his crossbow.

"I dunno but its powerful!" Xander chipped in as they stood and braced themselves, "This is it rangers" Necroli cackled as her and screamer closed in, they didn't see someone run and flip towards them. Kicking the wand out of Necrolis hand, and landing on the floor on the rangers left.

Their hoodie as black as night their jeanes torn and dirty, their hood covering most of their face. "Who are you!?" Necroli barked at the person who was holding her wand, "Your worst nightmare" was all the person said as they fought Necroli.

As Necroli spun round her wings like razors, the hooded figure jumped backwards cradling their arm. They sprang forward aiming a kick to Necroli's spinning body, this knocked necroli off balance.

"Give me back that wand!" She ordered "Never!" the hooded figure yelled as screamer sprang up behind the figure kicking them in the back. They landed roughly on the floor, "Thats it lets see if this works" the hooded person spoke calmly.

They flicked the wand out, "Magical source mystic force!" they cried as they morphed, a black ranger stood before Necroli. "Power of the moon, black mystic ranger!" they cried as they drew their magi staff.

"Magi staff go!" they yelled as their magi staff grew longer into a fighting staff, they braced it "Power of the moon lets shed some light on the situation!" they called as the moon grew bright in the sky.

"Fire!" the ranger yelled as the blast knocked both Necroli and screamer back, "You haven't seen the last of me!" Necroli shouted as she disapeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The black ranger demorphed holding the wand tightly in their hand, Nick approached them slowly. "Thanks" he said as they turned "No worries" they replied as they lowered their hood.

"Oh my god Charlie!" Madison and Vida cried as they hugged her, "Hey guys" Charlie replied. "Guys want to explain?" Nick asked as he crossed his arms, "Oh sorry this is our couson Charlotte" Vida explained.

"But unless you want your butt kicked call me Charlie" Charlie chipped in as she shook each of the guys hands. "So how did you know we were in trouble?" Xander asked as they headed to rock phorium.

"Just had a feeling" she replied the wand still grasped in her hand, "So where you staying?" Xander asked as he sidled up to Charlie "Erm dunno yet" she replied "She can stay with us right sis?" maddie asked.

"Yeah totaly" Vida replied as Charlie sat down, "Thanks guys", she replied as she walked outside to get some air.

Not before Korrag aproached her, "You must be the one who stole my magic" He said speaking loudly. "I have no idea what your talking about" Charlie replied "You stole Necroli's wand."

"Now hand it over or pay the price" He said drawing his sword, "I don't think so" she replied getting into defensive stance. "You don't know thats my magic which is evil"

Charlie paused

"Evil?"..

Please read and review lots of love and hugs rangerromancexxxx

stay tuned!!!


End file.
